Cruel Ideas
by LFuCkToY
Summary: This is a request. James is bored. Snape is the perfect target. Warings of man on man, slight violence and almost rape. She wanted it dirty and filthy so here you go!
1. Cruel Ideas

This is for Tonks! Keep in mind this will not have a happy ending! This was a request from a friend, she wanted a story about why snape and james hate each other. This will be really dirty and adult so don't let anyone catch you reading it!

I own nothing! But I will one day own the world!

Cruel Ideas

There is a saying that hate is just love in disguise. But I don't believe that. How can such an obliviously strong emotion be confused with something as trivial as love? I know who I hate.

James Potter.

Potter is the bane of my existence. His cruel taunts, his staggering arrogance, the way he stole Lily from me…

He tricked her with sweet words and she fell for it without a fight. Lily forgot about me even after he used and left her. I mourn for the girl I loved.

I hate Potter with all my being. But the year I turned 17 everything spiralled out of control.

Two years after he turned Lily into the school slut, James Potter had moved on and on and on again with many different girls. He found himself getting bored with the predictable simpering of every female at Hogwarts. There was no challenge anymore!

"Why don't you try after guys?" Sirius whispered at him, after James complained to his friends.

"Yeah!" Peter squeaked. "You've done anal before anyway, it would be the same thing wouldn't it?"

The three glanced over at Lupin, the only gay in their group, who was studiously ignoring them.

"What do you think Loopy?" James whined.

Lupin gave him a filthy look.

"I am not going to tell you to chase guys just because you are bored. Besides who would you choose?" he growled at them.

The Muarders were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, in what they considered _their _space by the fire.

"I don't know" James brushed back his unruly hair and glared into the fire. "Someone who will be a challenge. Someone interesting, smart and good in bed!"

Sirius suddenly had an evil thought.

"What about Snape?"

The reaction of the group would forever go down as the most over the top he had ever seen.

Lupin made a squawking sound like that of a chicken being strangled.

Peter screamed like a girl and toppled from his chair in shock.

James went pale as a sheet and looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Should I take that as a no?" Sirius grinned.

"I said smart, interesting and good in bed! Not slimy, disgusting and with no idea what to do with his cock!" James was close to yelling.

Sirius laughed.

"I hear that his is quite adventurous in the sack."

"But why Snape?" James was getting really worked up now.

"Because if you do, I will buy you that broom."

James froze. Was he serious? That broom was expensive.

"What if I don't?"

"Then you have to get it for me."

"You cannot be considering this!" Lupin cut in.

"Yeah! Snape hates you!" Peter said from the floor.

James ignored them. "Any conditions?"

Sirius shook his head.

"You can even use a lust potion if you want."

"No!" Lupin stood up. "I will NOT be part of this!"

He stormed off in a rage.

"He just can't openly be okay with this because with him being head boy and all." Peter whispered, having climbed back into his chair.

"Deal!" James spoke forcefully.

Sirius grinned. "Deal."


	2. Sneaky Plans

Sneaky plans

Severus knew something was wrong the minute he walked into Slughorn's classroom.

The Gryffindor's, usually loud and boisterous, were subdued and the Slytherin's seemed edgy, muttering together.

Slughorn, cheerful and completely obtuse as always, bustled in as Severus took his seat proclaiming with irritating joy that they were to brew a very special potion during his class.

Lily Evans sat at the front of the class; she wore her skirt very short today, made all the more obvious by her forgoing her school robes today.

Severus sighed deeply. _If only you were mine… _he thought, admiring the way her beautiful red hair flowed down her back.

He continued watching her as Slughorn rambled on about how important the timing of ingredients. Severus paid no attention. No matter the potion, he would complete it perfectly.

He flinched slightly when a folded piece of paper landed on his desk. Looking around suspiciously his eyes met those of James Potter. _What the hell did he want? _Severus gave Potter a filthy look, Potter simply smiled back and motioned to the piece of paper on the desk.

With a disgusted sigh Severus picked up the paper and unfolded it. _A note? What is that jerk playing at?_

I know you still like Lily

Let me make up for my behaviour towards you

I will help you win her over

Please give me the chance to make things right

James

At this point Severus's eyes were near falling out of his head. With an incredulous expression he looked again at the insane Potter. Potter smiled again and gave him thumbs up.

_What the hell?_

Now Severus Snape had never been one to be afraid of a Gryffindor. Even if said Gryffindor was obviously of his rocker. But he wasn't going to confront Potter with so many witnesses around and he didn't want to be cornered by the awesome foursome of assholes. So he remained where he was as the rest of the class filed out, highly aware that Potter was also dawdling.

James slowly packed way his books and scales, his completed potion already on Slughorn's desk and kept his eye on the ever slouching Snape. His note must have worked! Either that or Snape was going to kill him.

Hopefully not.

The last student finally left the classroom and he was alone, with Snape.

"What the hell Potter?"

James smiled. "You read my note?"

A nod.

"Then surely you know."

A growl. Now he was annoyed. Damn.

"Look." James took a breath to prepare for his lie. "I just thought that since it was our last year at school…"

"That we could be friends?" Snape drawled.

Crap.

"That all the pain and humiliation that you have put me through since we first met would just be forgotten? That I would just forgive you for stealing the only girl I have ever loved? That trying to TRICK me would WORK?" Snape was really pissed now.

Fuck.

"Okay time for plan B." James sighed. He quickly took out his wand and pointed it at the enraged wizard. "Stupefy."


	3. Everything falls to pieces

This is the hard chapter. Remember kids! Don't let your parents catch you reading this!

Warnings. There is rape here.

Drugging and slight violence here. But it's the good kind that makes us happy.

DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Everything falls to pieces

Severus woke up feeling warm. Underneath him silky sheets felt so perfect.

Wait. Silk?

He opened his eyes. Where was he? The last thing was… potions class….

"POTTER!"

Severus sat up yelling out the hated name. Where the fuck was that prick!

The world tilted and he felt himself falling. What?

Someone caught him. Someone soft, warm and smelled like sweat and other things that he felt deep inside.

"Potter?"

"Yes?" Came the reply.

"What did you do to me?"

"Just having fun."

His reply was silenced by a pair of lips over his and a skillfull tongue sweeping through his mouth. He felt himself getting hot and couldn't contain the moan.

Potter laughed. "Seems that potion worked perfectly."

"What?" Severus was confused and he was shocked to discover. Very aroused.

"I slipped you a lust potion after I stunned you." Potter smiled to himself, like he was the smartest person in the world.

"You fuc-" Severus started to curse but was yet again cut off by a kiss. And what a kiss! No wonder Potter was so popular with the girls. The man could kiss and the way he was moving his hips!

Severus could tell that the potion was making him crazy. But without the antidote there was nothing he could do.

This was all working out quite well. Even if using a potion was kind of cheating it was still worth it to see the look on Snape's face. And thinking of that broom made kissing him so much easier. And as much as he hated to admit it, he could kiss. The way Snape moved his tongue sent shivers down his spine.

"Time to get into bed" James whispered as he came up for air.

"Fine" Snape hissed. "But if this is happening we do it my way."

Before he could react Snape grabbed him by the throat and tossed him onto the bed. James struggled into and upright position, but not fast enough. Snape had him pinned, with his arms above his head in no time. With their bodies pressed together, faces inches apart, James realised what he had gotten himself into.

It was almost to easy. Severus trailed his tongue over the ear of the struggling man under him, shifting his hips slightly making Potter groan. This was fun. Making him moan and squirm. Delicious.

Now he had the tables turned, he was going to him Potter scream.

Severus kissed him again forcing him tongue into the others mouth, licking and biting those soft lips. Oh yes…

"Snape! Stop!" Potter was still struggling under him, moving so nicely.

"Why?" Severus whispered, biting the others neck. "You started this by drugging me."

"Wait!"

Severus bit harder, making Potter cry out in pain.

"But I'm just starting to have fun" he leered.

Releasing his hands for a moment to remove Potters shirts he caught the punch before it hit.

"Now, now James" he grinned. "That's not very nice."

Before he knew it James was on his stomach with his hands bound, his shirt gone and his pants close to following.

Well, he brought it on himself.

Smooth skin, how nice. So tight, even better. Feeling, touching, licking. So good.

Deep in the dark corners of his mind Severus knew he was raping James Potter. But he didn't care. The lust potion the other man was stupid enough to give him was doing its job nicely. He thrust harder, earning a strangled scream from the man under him. So hot. Harder, faster. The sound of them moving together, of Potter fighting him, the feel of himself so deep inside, the tightening of the other. It all grew and grew inside him. He could tell the Potter was getting close. So was he. Harder, harder. Underneath him Potter screamed as he came, the pressure around his cock causing his own release.

How dare Potter ignore him? He was the one who was drugged. Lily? Why was she with Potter? What? Why were they kissing?

From across the great hall Severus watched as the love of his life and the man he hated kissed each other like there was no one else in the world.

How dare he…

Married? They got married? No. Please god no.

A son. She had a son. They called him… Harry….

Trelawney's prophecy! I must tell the Dark Lord!

NO! Lily! Oh God Lily! No please no!

_My sweet Lily... forgive me._

Harry Potter.

How dare he look like James. Lily's eyes. _Oh god._

_Lily…_

I must protect him… for Lily.

Always.

The end of this strikes with me somehow. I always tear up when Snape says that in the book and the movie. To me Snape is one of the BEST character Our mighty queen J.K. Rowling made. I wish he had a happy ending.


End file.
